


All that Matters is what You Do

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FLIRTING WITH SOCIAL ANXIETYVirgil and Roman talk together about how the day went.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Nico Flores
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	All that Matters is what You Do

Virgil didn't often feel this happy. So happy that his chest felt light and he couldn't help but flap his hands quickly just to somehow find an outlet for how he felt. He didn't often feel that happy- and even less he didn't feel that happy without a little anxious thought or two lurking at the edge of his mind. But right then, he didn't have any worries, at least not yet.

Once he and Roman had finished gossiping with Thomas like a bunch of school girls, Virgil ducked out of Thomas' living room and popped back up in the halls of the mind palace near his room. There was still a faint smile on his face and it grew every time his mind strayed to just how good the day went. He flapped his hands slowly at his sides, his mind wandering. What Virgil really wanted to do was to go to his room and crank up his favourite playlist as loud as it could go, but he also really wanted to talk to Roman.

Almost as if he was summoned by Virgil's mere thought of him, Roman popped up in the hallway right in front of Virgil’s door. His eyes were bright when he spotted Virgil and before Virgil could say anything, he broke the meager distance between them and kissed Virgil. In his speed to kiss Virgil, however, Roman accidentally ended up pushing him into the wall, their kiss uninterrupted.

Being pushed up against a wall by Roman wasn't an unfamiliar thing for Virgil, but unlike the previous times it happened, their kissing wasn't feverish or heavy, but just completely  _ happy.  _ Virgil was hardly the most emotional one amongst the sides, but goddamn,  _ happy _ seemed to be all he was able to feel in that moment. He kissed Roman back, his hands quickly moving to his hips as he pulled his boyfriend against him.

They kissed until Virgil was so lightheaded that he was just about to pull away to breathe, but Roman beat him to it. The prince's face was flushed but he was grinning like there was no tomorrow, "I love you." He said, kissing Virgil again and again and again. "Let every god, goddess, and nonbinary diety in existence know it. I love you, Virgil."

Feeling his face heat up, Virgil gave Roman a quick kiss back. "I love you too. I was just wanting to talk to you." He said breathlessly. "Let's go to my room?" He suggested, nodding past Roman's shoulder to his bedroom door.

"Okay," Roman kissed him one last time before grabbing Virgil's hand and pulling him away from the wall that he had previously pinned him against and towards his bedroom door.

Following Roman, Virgil squeezed his hand and willed his door to open on it's own. It swung inwards on its hinges and they both stepped inside, making quick for Virgil's bed. They both sat down, still holding hands as Virgil made his bedroom door shut again on it's own.

Before Virgil could even think of talking, Roman let go of his hand and crawled into his lap. He took Virgil's face in his hands and kissed him, his legs wrapping loosely about Virgil's waist. "Have I mentioned I love you?" He murmured, pulling away from their kiss just the smallest bit to speak.

Even though Virgil would have liked to talk to Roman, he certainly wouldn't have minded if they spent the rest of the night doing nothing more than kissing, "Not recently." He smirked softly as Roman kissed the side of his mouth.

"Oh, but I mean it!" Taking his hands from Virgil's face, Roman draped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, and for a moment he just stared at Virgil careful and lovingly. "I really mean it." He said again but quieter. "Virgil- you didn't have to do that today. You didn't at all, but you  _ did." _ He smiled, pressing his forehead gently against Virgil's.

Virgil put his hands on Roman's hips once more and ran his thumbs over the fabric of his shirt, focusing on how it felt under his touch. He took in a breath and closed his eyes. His happy, careless high was finally starting to come down. He felt bad. Virgil felt bad because he almost didn't give Thomas that push to talk to Nico. He almost called it quits and threw everything away. He had been so fucking scared in that moment- making that decision, but somehow he had done the right thing.

_ But he almost didn't. _

Virgil only pushed Thomas to speak to Nico because he saw how upset he and Roman had gotten at what had almost been a lost opportunity to form a relationship. He had always known- how could he have not known how much Thomas  _ wanted _ to be with someone, and even much more so how  _ Roman  _ wanted Thomas to be with someone. But seeing it- having to see them face failure? To feel the feeling that Thomas might never have another significant other? God, Virgil didn't want that to be his fault. He didn't want to be the one who kept stealing away Thomas' opportunities to be happier.

"Yeah-," Began Virgil slowly as his normal worries began to creep back. "I did it…"

Roman must have picked up on the sudden change on how Virgil was feeling. He cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong? Where did my violet ray of sunshine go?"

Biting his lip, Virgil hesitated. "You're thanking me but- Ro', I almost didn't make Thomas go talk to Nico. I was so scared, I almost didn't do it." He stopped and closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts but to no avail. "What if I  _ didn't  _ make Thomas talk to him? What if this was just another time that I kept Thomas from being happy?"

Roman was silent for a moment, but then he took one of his hands from behind Virgil's back and gently cupped his cheek. "What do all the things you  _ didn't  _ do matter when compared to the things you  _ did?"  _ His voice was quiet and his smile had dampered. "Virgil, what you did was hard for you, I know that, but despite being hard and frightening,  _ you still did it.  _ You didn't let fear get the better of you. And- I'm really thankful for that," Roman slowly dragged his thumb down Virgil's cheek. "I love you, I know you must know that, but-" He hesitated, "But Thomas still needs love. Unlike you or I, or any of the rest of us, he doesn't have us like  _ we  _ have us. And while I love you, I cannot say that I wouldn't love him to have a boyfriend and I know that I would love his boyfriend too."

Virgil leaned into Roman's hand and closed his eyes again. He thought carefully about what Roman had to say. There was nothing for him to disagree with. "It's not that I don't want Thomas to be with someone but-" He opened his eyes, "Being with someone isn't as safe as being alone. To have a  _ real  _ relationship you have to be vulnerable… I don't want Thomas to get hurt."

"Sometimes… People get hurt." Roman nodded sadly. "But you're with me, aren't you? You opened up your heart to me and let yourself be vulnerable, even despite the risks of doing so. Do you... regret that?"

"No," Said Virgil without thinking. He had never once regretted his relationship with Roman, not even for a second. "I see what you're doing, but still-  _ it's hard."  _ Sighing, Virgil removed a hand from Roman's hip to rub at his eye. "But I guess we have to go out on a limb here… If… If Thomas never shoots his shot then he'll never find someone to make him happy."

"And he'll never bag an ultra cute boyfriend like Nico." Roman seconded.

That made Virgil smile, "He's not his boyfriend."

"Not yet," Roman's smile returned and he gave Virgil the softest of kisses. "But- even though Thomas is a disaster gay like the rest of us, I know that the odds are in his favour. Today just went too well to say otherwise!"

With a roll of his eyes, Virgil nodded. "I mean, after the forever embarrassment of knocking over a trash bin in public and accidentally stealing  _ and  _ breaking the heart of some bathroom dwelling stranger- then it was pretty good." He turned his head and pressed a slow kiss to the inside of Roman's palm. Despite his complaints- Virgil truly couldn't have asked for a better day. A day with too much good and no bad in his opinion was just too fake to be true.

Roman hummed as Virgil kissed his hand. "How about I make it even better?" Carefully pulling his hand away from Virgil's lips, Roman raked it through Virgil's messy hair, tilting his head back in the process.

"I can never say 'no' to you, Princey." And Virgil never could, at least not in that sense. His hand creeped up Roman's side until he reached the back of his head. He pulled Roman lips towards his own and kissed him for what wouldn't be the last time that night.

And while Virgil didn't feel as happy as he did when Thomas first got home… Well, he didn't care. The happy that he felt in that moment with Roman was more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this yesterday night, but I was much too tired to proof and post. XD but now it's here! Goodness, FwSA gave me so much serotonin! It turned me into a Virgil stan! And it watered my crops and cleared my skin with all the prinxiety. Oh, it is a good day to be a multi-shipper!


End file.
